


Dissolution

by Mikhaila



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Additional characters TBD, Another reason to hate Tann, Cannon Divergence, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I stink at summaries, Non Pathfinder Ryder, Original Character(s), Rating May Change, SAM with attitude, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikhaila/pseuds/Mikhaila
Summary: After months of rehabilitation Sara finds the boredom aboard the Nexus unbearable.  What better way to pass the time then to hack into Tanns accounts and files. After all Tann's is the ass that refuses to allow her to return to duties. Little does Sara know that there is a reason for his refusal and what was something done out of boredom turns into a life changing event.  Sara must now run from the one place that was suppose to be safe or be turned into a human lab rat.This story follows a non-pathfinder Ryder. It starts off mid game and will be covering MEA through the end and perhaps a bit afterwards. I realized that AO3 lacked stories that gave the "other twin" time to shine and find their way in the MEA universe. I wanted to explore this and make my Sara a protagonist in her own little story. Thus this was born. Hope you enjoy a walk through her universe.





	1. Lab Rat

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle with me! It's my first time and I've decided to pop my AO3 cherry. I don't have a beta so any run on sentences, spelling errors etc are my fault. If you spot something give it to me gently! 
> 
> That said I.. should go.

Sara stared at the drink in front of her trying to digest the messages she had read over the past few hours. The music was non-existent at the vortex and the sound of the small crowd made it difficult to think. Downing the rest of whatever Dutch had poured her she pushed herself from the bar and started to leave.

“Thanks for the drink” she hollered, making her way out into hydroponics. A sigh escaped her as she tried to think of a solution to her problem. What the hell was Tann thinking? Did he really think she would go along with being someone's lab rat? Sure she probably shouldn’t have hacked into his accounts but they HAD kept her here for months and she was bored out of her mind. Harry had noted her restlessness and allowed her omnitool to be reinstalled into her. She ran a thumb on the small scar and nearly jumped when it pinged. Gosh she was so jumpy these days. Tapping her wrist she opened the tool and looked at the newly pinged mail in front of her.

 

_To: Jarun Tann_

_From: Daanfre_

_Director Tann. Your offer of a breeding contract between our people has caused many issues among the leaders here on Aya. Our scientists, of course, are intrigued by the idea that humans and Angara may be genetically compatible. However, our people will be resistant to this idea and if we are to proceed steps need to be made to insure secrecy. I will be blunt Director, the leadership will never approve this contract. I however offer you an option. It has come to my attention that the pathfinder has a sister that is in a coma at the moment. The information that I have been given suggests that she may never recover, please correct me if I am wrong. If she is anything like the Pathfinder I would ask for her to be the subject of our trial. After all what better surprise to give your pathfinder then something to remember his sister by? Angara value family above all else and this would be a gift to the pathfinder. If knowledge is collected it is a pleasant side benefit. I am also made aware that you have rights over her person as director of the initiative. If you are in agreement we would like to have a lab set up in the next few days I will forward you the list of equipment that we will be needing. My staff will be arriving soon. They will not be made aware of the name of the subject and I do not have to remind you that security is of the utmost importance._

_I will be seeing you soon,_

_Daanfre_

_Genetics Specialist._

 

 

Sara stared at the screen in front of her. She knew that keeping the fact she had awakened would come back to bite her in the ass. “Sam?” she said in an angry tone.

“Yes Sara. How can I help?”

“Is my brother still on Voeld?”

“Yes Sara. The mission he is currently on requires communications silence” sounding hesitant SAM added “ I cannot divulge details.”

“I didn’t ask for details SAM!” Sara brought a hand to her hair and raked her fingers across her skull. Fuck this. I need to get off this station. She made her way to the tram station and smashed her fist into the button to the habitation deck of the Hyperion. Biting her lower lip she paced about waiting for her stop. The sound of the tram decelerating brought her to a halt and she waited impatiently for the doors to open. “Sam is my gear still stored in my father's room?”

“You mean the Pathfinders room Sara?”

“This is not the time to be snarky with me SAM. You know exactly what I mean!” The doors opened and looking about the deck she found it mostly deserted. A few people were glued to their omnitools by the bridge door but otherwise she would encounter no one else on her way to the room. Letting out a breath. “I’m sorry I snapped at you SAM. I’m just…” she made her way to her father's room.

Sam broke the silence. “Your belongings sit in the pathfinders room. Do you wish access?”

“Yes” she whispered “I do.” Thankful that her brother had removed the guard outside the door, she entered. Another ping alerted her to a new message. No, two new messages. Both from Tann. Sara settled herself on the bed and opened the one sent to her.

 

  _To: Sara Ryder_

_From: Jarun Tann_

_It has come to my attention that you may be ready to be assigned duties as your recovery is almost complete. Normally I would not trouble myself with such matters but you are the Pathfinders sister. As such you will be required to submit to a full physical examination by a Nexus physician. I am aware you are under the care of Hyperion doctor Carlyle but Initiative protocol dictates that a non biased doctor examine you before duties are assigned to you. An appointment has been scheduled for you the day after tomorrow, 0600. Dr. Harrison will be expecting you, do not be late._

_Director Tann_

 

 

Sara ran a hand through her hair, pinching her nails into her skull. It was a habit she couldn’t break that told anyone that knew her that she was stressed. Tann’s mail rang like an alarm bell and she scrunched hair into her hand and pulled, the slight pain grounding her. Alright, let's see what the horned amphibian has to say. She opened the second mail noting that every one of the mails was sent to personal inboxes and not official ones.

 

_To: Theodore Harrison_

_From: Jarun Tann_

_Subject will be available at the secured lab the day after tomorrow, 0600. See that she is sedated and placed in a cryo pod for the time being. The Angara geneticist and her staff will arrive in a few days. See that the lab is fully stocked and everything in place for when they arrive. Destroy all communications and records of our conversations. I do not have to remind you that your families queue in cryo depends upon your ability to keep this secret._

_Director Tann_

 

 

“Sara your heart rate has accelerated. I also detect increased levels of Adrenaline and Nor-epinephrine in your system. Do you wish for me to contact Dr. Carlyle?”

  
Sam's voice brought her out of her daze.

“NO! That is the last thing I need right now SAM!”  Think Sara, what would dad do in this situation? Oh she knew exactly what he dad would have done but she couldn’t exactly storm into Tann’s office with accusations. Who would believe her? She hacked into his accounts and by now all the information was being wiped from all records. Think! I need...I need. Dam it what did she need?  Her eyes dropped to the familiar trunk at the foot of the bed and her dad's voice echoed in her head. A memory drifting into her mind.

 

* * *

 

 

_"Come on Sara. Use what you got, open your eyes and take in your surroundings." Alec stated as he gave his young daughter a reassuring smile._

_"Ug! Dad! That's easy for you to say! You're an N7 and I'm...I'm.."_

_"Sara, look at me." He knelt down and placed a hand on her small face. "You, can do this." He stood back up and watched her._

_Taking a deep breath Sara looked at the target. He had never been one to make things easy for his children and this lesson was no different. She pulled a small dagger, she had asked her father for, out of it's sheath. She looked at the way the wind was blowing and then at the target. Noticing that although the target was moving it had a pattern to the way it moved. She smirked and quietly counted. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. One, two, three, four, five,six." She continued like this for a few minutes until the pattern became apparent to her. Alright, she could do this. Correcting her posture and stance she relaxed. "One, two, three, four, five, throw...."_

 

 

 

 


	2. No One

Sara sat on the floor in front of a trunk. It was nothing special to look at but what made it stand out to her was that she and her father had made it. One of the few good memories she had of him before her mother died. She sniffed and held back tears as she opened it. Everything was there. The Initiative had told them that her trunk was too big and her items would not be allowed aboard. Her father promised he would find a way and find a way he did. She stifled a cry before it consumed her. She really needed to deal with the present and not the past.

“SAM are there any ships or shuttles currently docked on the Nexus that will be leaving in the next few hours?”

“Sara, do you wish to leave the Nexus?”

“SAM have you been monitoring my actions today and do you relay my whereabouts to Nexus command?”

“My capabilities with your implant are not as diverse as with the Pathfinder Sara. I can monitor your physical reactions but I cannot read your mind. When asked by Nexus command to reveal your whereabouts I comply. I must state that if you are not in an initiative held area I could not point out your exact whereabouts.”

“Are you saying that if I left the Nexus you would not be able to pinpoint my location to Nexus command?

“That is correct. Sara, is this in relation to the information you have obtained from director Tanns records?”

Sara leaned forward and placed her hands on the face, letting out a long breath. “Why am I not surprised you know about that? SAM I am under the impression that I am still sitting here and not in a jail cell because you have not passed on your findings to Nexus command. Am I right?”

The AI took a moment to answer. “I have not been asked directly if you have hacked into Tann’s records.”

Sara let out a laugh. “Sam! You cheeky AI, you do love me!” She started taking out items from the trunk, organizing them into piles of usefulness.

“Have you read the information SAM?”

“Yes, Sara. May I ask a question?”

“Sure SAM, fire away.”

“I find director Tann’s actions puzzling. Is freedom over one's body not one of the most treasured of freedoms among organics? If so why would director Tann arrange a breeding contract without your consent and without consulting you or the Pathfinder?”

Sara stopped organizing and fiddled with a familiar dagger she had removed from the trunk. “Director Tann is an ass SAM. His political agenda is what drives him. The fact that I am the pathfinders sister paints a target on my back. It gives him political leverage if he can ‘use me’ to further his cause.” Looking up she shuts her eyes. “SAM” she whispers. “I need you to help me get off the Nexus. I have an idea but it won’t work without your help.”

“Sara” SAM says almost sounding human. “Your father created me to help your mother. Seeing that I failed her, I will not fail you.”

“I don’t know what to say. Thanks, SAM.”

“Your welcome Sara, how can I help?”

“I was reading Scott's notes..”

“Sara” SAM interrupted her, “those are Scott’s personal files..”

“Yes I know. I also know you would have stopped me if they were meant to be kept private. May I continue?”

She took his silence to mean yes. “I was reading Scott's notes on these memories that he has collected. Each of them was linked to information that our dad had encrypted. Do you think it is possible for you to create a similar memory blocker on you and place all information that I found into it? Could you also place information on how you helped me into that memory as well? I won’t force you to do this.”

“I believe it is possible Sara.”

“Alright, I should get dressed and you should answer my original question.”

“There are currently nine shuttles and two ships docked on the Nexus. The ships are Angara and will not be leaving for several days. Four of the shuttles are in need of repair, two are in standby mode. The last three are getting re-stocked.”

“Are there records for where they are going?”

“Two are headed to Elaaden and one is on an exploration mission to the Govorkam system.”

She finished changing and started putting on her light armor. Making sure all the loops and buckles were secured snugly, she didn’t want to lose any of her throwing daggers.

“There are only two shuttles that are leaving tonight, the one headed to Govorkam and one headed to Elaaden. I do not recommend taking the shuttle to Elaaden. Krogan are known for having enhanced smell and hearing, in such a small space you would be discovered quickly.

“Dam” Sara said as she placed her shotgun into her hip holster. “Is there a way you can access the route the Govorkan shuttle is taking SAM?”

“It is deeply encrypted Sara.”

“Oh? When has that EVER stopped you SAM?”

“I didn’t say impossible Sara. Files decrypted. It seems this shuttle is not Initiative property, the registration information is forged. The original flight information raises no security threats however the encrypted data suggests it may be headed towards Kadara.”

“Bleh” Sara scrunched her nose. “That’s the planet Scott refused to have many dealings with is it not?”

“Yes. As I recall your brothers exact words were that the suffocating sulfuric shithole of a planet could rot in hell for all he cared.”

Sara laughed aloud picturing her brother trying to get the rotten egg smell off of him. Her amused expression dissipating as she realized that she would have to wade into that ‘shithole’.

Making her way to the mirror on her father's desk she took in her appearance. There was no way anyone would believe she was an exile. She looked.. too clean. Giving herself one last look in the mirror she knew that her looks were easy enough to change. One of the few things that only her family and Harry knew was that Sara had been injected with a few body modification chips back in the milky way. It was something that was not placed in any of her health records and no one would think to look for them unless they knew they existed. A good infiltrator knew how to blend in and she was a very good infiltrator.

Pressing a few buttons on her omni tool she activated a few of the modifications. Her long blonde hair slowly darkened to a deep black-blue. Her eyes no longer Hazel, looked like the Earth had been placed in them. The mixture of ocean blue mixing with browns and greens. Sara smiled, it was time to become no one.


	3. Striking Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter here but it leads to good things :)

The rumble of the shuttle descending shook Sara from the doze she had been in.  She grimaced as the crate in front of her moved into her sending a sharp pain into  her shoulder. She bit her bottom lip hard to stop herself from crying out loud and alerting the pilot; she was going to have a lip swollen lip she thought as the taste of metal touched her tongue.  Hoping that the descent meant they were nearing their destination she braved a look over the supply crates she had been hidden behind.  Her eyes looked into the horizon. The sun trailed the sky leaving a mural of pinks, red and oranges in it’s wake, the sulfuric gas sending tendrils of smoky haze throughout the atmosphere. It was, beautiful.  Sara smiled and remembered that the most beautiful things were often deadly.  Tucking herself back into her hiding spot she waited for the pilot to land wondering why her brother had never spent more than an afternoon in this place.  There must be more to this place then what was in his reports. Sitting back she heard the voice of the lone pilot confirming his landing approach. Soon the engines died. The pilot groaning as he stretched and moved towards the door console.

  
The one thing that made Sara very sure that she was on Kadara was the smell. The moment the pilot engaged the doors it hit her, Scott was not kidding about it.  She waited for the pilot to step out and could hear him arguing with a man somewhere to the right of the shuttle. Perfect, she thought as it gave her the opportunity to make her escape. Engaging her tactical cloak  she left the shuttle and took in the sight before her.  The port looked like someone had wiped a dirty cloth all over it. Grime covered every part of it  reminding her of the few times she had made stops on Omega. How ironic was it that millions of light years away from the druggy mining facility she would come across the same thing here in Andromeda; the one place where they were suppose to start a new.  Things were suppose to be different here and yet the same old shit followed them. 

Well, she supposed. At least it gave her a place to hid while she came up with a plan to deal with the horned amphibian.

 

* * *

 

 

A tall shadowy figure moved through underground Kadara looking for its mark. Soft steps moved through the ground avoiding acidic puddles that dotted it. The figure slowly made their way up to high ground and hid among the shadows, waiting for its prey.  An hour passed, two and still the figure waited in the darkness as its mark would be headed out of the bar soon enough.

As if on queue a bare faced turian stumbled out of the bar yelling at the bouncer that shoved him out the door. He spit on the ground and kicked the dirt as if the ground had wronged him in some way then stormed off down what could only be referred to as an alley, unaware of the figure that followed him from darkness. The last thing the poor bastard saw was the glint of silver before darkness enveloped him.

“It is done,” the figure spoke into a blue orb.

  
“Leave the body where it fell, it will be found soon enough. You have done well. I’m sending you co-ordinates to your next target. Ready a team. Stay strong.”

* * *

 

 

Reyes swirled the whiskey in his glass unconsciously as he went over reports, his frustration growing.  The murders were getting out of hand and Sloan, taking advantage of the fear, spread rumors that the collective was behind them. The people were starting to agree with her and he needed the people to be against Sloan for his plan to work, not rallying behind her against the collective.  He had thought that once the pathfinder saw the way Sloan treated the people he would ask for Reyes help. Instead Ryder had made a deal with Sloan for the information that Vehn Terev had and had left as quickly as he had arrived.  Reyes finished his drink and rubbed his temples, a headache slowly brewing. No longer able to concentrate he got up intent on getting some air stopping only when his omni tool pinged a message, it was marked  urgent.

 

Opening it he read the report from one of his own.  

 

_To: $%36*@ >! _

_From: ~@#%*%_

  
  
_Found a lead on our problem. Dead turian close to Tartarus, body still warm.  Killer may still be in vicinity. Awaiting orders._

 

 

Reyes quickly sent out a command and double checked his pistol before heading out. If he was fast enough he might just catch someone that could be _very_ useful to him.

 

 

 


	4. Not what it Seems

Sara quietly made her way through underground Kadara, reading the alias’ that she had created back in the milky way. She needed something that would blend in here yet provide just enough information on her if someone got nosy.

 

Walking under a platform she let out a painful cry and looked at her hand. A red burn dotted the back of it. Her ears made out the soft plink, drip then the splash of water. _Oh yes, how could she have forgotten the whole planet was out to kill everyone? All it needed was carnivorous plants and threshers maws for it to feel homey._ She let out a small growl and pushed a button on her omni tool. _There, she thought.  Alias down and now…_.

 

Her thought was interrupted by the sound of a hard thud, like something hitting the ground. She quickly looked around. Dropping her tactical cloak on she made her way to its source. A hand went to a dagger on her thigh slowly taking it quietly out of its sheath. Eyes ever roaming the area she stopped when she made out a voice, her translator not able to decipher the shushed low sound.

 

Slowly ebbing forward her eyes adjusted to the increased darkness of the narrow corridor and she made out a silhouette laying on the ground. A shadow crouched near, it tapped its wrist and the glow of a blue orb it was speaking into dissipated _This was none of her business she tried to tell herself. Yes but what IF the person on the ground was alive? No Sara, don’t be stupid. Check out the shadows. If they have friends you could be splayed out next to that body. FFuuck._ Her mind battled with itself but self preservation won out. Hating herself she waited for the shadow to pass, noting the long angular knife it sheathed before disappearing into darkness.

 

She waited for what seemed forever and walked up to the body. He was a turian. Kneeling down she looked at the wound, definitely a dagger had caused the gash. Someone knew exactly where to sink in the dagger; at least it had been quick. Feeling eyes on her she quickly put up her shields and took a step back, placing her back against the wall.  She looked around and gripped the dagger still in her hand.

 

The shadow was back. No, this shadow looked different but still as threatening. With no hesitation Sara charged towards it. Elbow up she pivoted her body to the left and turned right. At the last moment she went to sink in her dagger into the..man.  As if anticipation her exact motions he easily dodged her attack, using her momentum to his favor. He grabbed the wrist that held her dagger and slammed her against a wall, her face away from him.

 

She let out a pained moan as the air was knocked out of her. _Shit, shit shit, shit._ The man twisted her wrist until she dropped her dagger and she held back her tears of pain. If she could brace a knee against the wall she could push him back and escape. The man inched forward, placing her daggerless hand behind her back, his breath on her ear.

 

“You will no longer be allowed to put our operation at risk again. We  have plans for you and _you_ would do well to give us the information we seek. I promise we won’t touch your pretty pace. Once we are done with you Sloan will understand just how dangerous we are.”

 

_What the hell! Who did this guy think she was!? This is what she got for not minding her damn business. She should have turned around and ignored the body.  Why did she have to play the hero?_

 

The man motioned to his right and another man appeared. This one however looked clean and his posture hinted at authority. His eyes roamed over her and she thought she saw...  playfulness?

_Oh hell if they think I’ll go quietly with them._ Sara lifted her leg slowly and braced her knee against the wall. Tucking in her chin as far as she was able to she pushed back hard against the man. It gave her enough room to rotate herself towards him and kick him in the groin. He released his grip on her and she kicked him again in the chest, knocking him to the ground.  She turned to the other man ready to defend herself if she had to.

  
“I have no idea who the hell you think I am mother fucker but you will not take me to any lab of horrors you may have. Fuck you, Fuck Kadara, I’m out.” with that she cloaked.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had sooo much fun with this chapter. Thank you to everyone who has given Kudos and commented! It gives me inspiration when I see that people enjoy my blitherings.


	5. Plans and Information

Reyes paced his room; it was dark and only the soft glow of the data pads illuminated it. There was so much to do for his plans to bear fruit. The timing was just about right but first he needed to solve these murders. Looking at the data pad in his hand he scrolled through a report. He was convinced now , more than ever, that the murders were targeting those that were sympathetic of and were from the milky way.  The turians name had been Nilken Rensus. He had been exiled from the nexus by the pathfinder for attempted murder. He let out a small Hmm before continuing to read. So, the turian had made himself a target by making it well known he had former ties to the initiative. There was no cure for stupid, he thought. Tossing the data pad onto the table he reached for a bottle and poured himself a drink before sitting.  Taking a long drink he relaxed a bit and reached for the dagger the strange woman had dropped. His people had reported that it contained all high grade metals, a difficult thing to obtain in Kadara. Spinning it in his palm he noted that it was perfectly balanced and hardly made a sound when spun. He raised an eyebrow, intrigued. Placing it beside him he sent off a message to Keema, making sure to include a deletion timer on it, once opened. It would not do to make her a target while she was integral to his plans.

 

_To: Keema Dohrgun_

_From: ~@#%*%_

_Keema my dear. I am in  need of your services. Could we meet in the deep abyss that is Kadara’s dungeon of torment? I promise to ever be a gentleman._

 

Surprised at the quick reply Reyes brow furrowed upon reading the message.

 

_To: ~@#%*%_

_From: Keema Dohrgun_

  
_I can not afford to be seen in the prison. The Queen grows more paranoid by the day. Send me what you can afford to lose and I will help you find what you are looking for._

 

Something was pushing Sloan to be more cautious with those around her. Clearing his head he quickly sent off a message to one of his lieutenants, may as well kill two birds with one stone. He encrypted the message with the Charlatans signature and made sure it would delete if it was intercepted by anyone that was not Crux.

 

_To: Crux_

_From: Charlatan_

_The roaches need to be exterminated but I need solid proof from a source. I believe a small indigo bird may have flown by the dungeon and missed catching one in her claws. Find, but do not cage, this songbird for she has sharp daggers for claws and disappears easily into the night. She also startles easily as if she has just hatched and is unsure of the new surroundings she finds herself in.  Include Breaker on your team as he saw the bird take flight. Make him wear the gift I will be sending him._

  
_Word has also reached my ears that the Queen is out of sorts. Find out what plagues her._

 

Reyes disliked using people as bait but as the Charlatan he could not let it bother him. Breaker was a means to find what had been lost and would serve as a warning if anything happened to him, that failing the charlatan would have its consequences.

 

Taking a sip of his drink he pondered on what to send Keema. It needed to relay his message but not sound like an order, after all she was a partner of sorts. Not one of his underlings.

 

_To: Keema Dohrgun_

_From: ~@#%*%_

 

_My dear, thank you for your latest news. Though it brings troublesome thoughts. Fear not for I have plans in place to deal with any troubles that our friends may bring up. I do have a favor to ask of you. If you come across a friend of mine that is new to Kadara... a young dark haired beauty that wields daggers like they are an extension of her. Could you perhaps, send word to me? I would love to get reacquainted._

 

Reyes closed his omni tool and a half smile appeared on his face as he took the dagger into his hand. Standing he made his way to the door and punched a few buttons on the console, it opened and encrypted as he left. Making his way out of tartarus he headed to the vehicle compound. He had a gift to deliver.

 

* * *

 

Sara perched herself on top of the slums exit. She had watched the man from last night and knew it was only a matter of time before he exited the run down bar. Exhausted, she rolled her shoulders and stretched her body wishing for nothing but sleep. Rubbing her eyes she almost missed the man as he walked to what looked like a garage of sorts. Slowly lowering herself on the ground she made her way quietly to where he disappeared. The smell of grease and oil filled the space and as she watched she caught the glint of her dagger in his hand and was momentarily mesmerized by the movement of him rotating it in his hand, faster and faster. Oh, she thought. He was beautiful.  She shook her head to break the spell. _Beauty can be deadly Sara, remember that._ Yes she should concentrate on the task.

  
Keeping him in view and her back against against the buildings wall she realized he was about to head out. Reaching into her pocket she brought out a few tracer beacons and slowly made her way to the back of his vehicle and plants the devices. He was talking to someone but she couldn’t catch most of the words except she now knew his name. Reyes. Why did that name sound familiar to her?  It was a thought to store for later and she made sure the tracers would hold onto the section she had placed them in. They would activate when his vehicle stopped and should register on any scanning device, at that time only. She didn’t want to follow him but she did want him to know she was watching him. She knew it was risky but she would rather name the time and place they met then walk into a trap. She knew he must be some sort of gang leader or high up in it’s structure just by the way he carried himself and she needed to know if he was going to come after her. Smiling as she watched the vehicle drive away Sara crept out of the compound and headed for the lift.

 

* * *

 

 

Umi Henon knew most of the people that came to her bar. The woman that entered, arm wrapped around a turian, was not one of her regulars. The couple took a seat and the turian made his way to her.

 

“What do you want Vitus?

 

He flared his mandibles before replying, amused by her manner. “A cup filled with your best levo drink and a dextro beer.”

 

She nodded and filled a cup for him, slamming the beer down in front of him. “You're paying now Vitus Quendis. I don’t trust that you won’t take off with that pretty face before paying.” She motioned to the woman he came with. “Where’d you snatch that one up? I’m surprised that she’d be attracted to your ugly mug.”

 

“Some people find scars attractive Umi, he said winking at her. You want the truth?”

 

“I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t interested Vitus, you know that.”

 

“To be honest she literally fell for me…. well more like on me.” He laughed. “Apparently she was sitting on one of the shops roofs looking at the sunrise. Who does that on Kadara?”

 

Yes who does that indeed thought Umi.

 

“Anyways, keep the tip Umi” he said grabbing the drinks and heading to his table.

 

* * *

 

 

Sara’s eyes roamed around the room. She caught a few phrases of the conversations around her; they were speaking of the collective and the outlaws. From what she gathered a turf war was brewing and by the tension she felt in the port it was only a matter of time before fighting broke out. Vitus’ voice brought her out of her thoughts and she smiled at him.

 

“Sorry. I was caught up in my thoughts. What did you say?”

 

He handed her a glass and sat down next to her taking a swig of his beer. “How long are you staying in Kadara?”

 

“Oh, I don’t know. I need to gather a few supplies before I leave but other then that nothing is really keeping me here.”

 

He brushed a hair out of her face and cupped her chin. “Well, if you're not staying long why not have some fun while you're here? Come back to my place. We can think of a few things to do for fun.”

 

Sara let out a breath as Vitus brushed his thumb against her lips.

 

“Get a room you two! Umi yelled. This is not a brothel.”

 

Vitus stood up and stretched a hand out to hers and pulled her up into his arms.

  
Umi watched as they left. A salarian following soon after.

 

* * *

 

 

Sara awoke to the vibration of her omni tool. The tracer she planted on Reyes vehicle had gone off, meaning he had shut off his vehicle and would probably realize he had just pinged his location to someone.  Smiling she made to move and felt something wrapped around her and slowly recalled the previous night.

 

She had been scoping out Kadara port, collecting information. The turian whose arm was wrapped around her was one of Sloans men. She needed information and he had gladly provided her with some. Unwrapping herself from him she got off the bed and collected her clothing and put them on. Vitus’ quiet breaths the only other sound in the room. She touched his face as she sat down beside him, then taking his arm into her lap she opened his omni tool. _Men were predictable creatures at times_ she thought. _No matter the species._ She hacked into his information and accounts and looked at the time. He would not waken for a few more hours thanks to the sedative he had unknowingly ingested. It gave her time to scroll through the now decrypted information in front of her. A frown crossed her face as she read the reports. Apparently Kadara was not necessarily a Kett free planet, interesting. A few must have escaped Sloans cleansing or they were about to set back up on the planet. This was something Scott should know but she couldn’t contact him, not yet.

 

She recalled the nexus reports on Sloan and the limited reports Scott had on his interaction with Sloan. At one time Sara would have admired the woman. She was placed in an impossible situation. She had read unofficial reports that Tann had tried to force everyone back into cryo once he realized that the planets were not habitable and help was not coming. He had kept that information from people for weeks! Plus he lied to everyone about the supply situation happening on board and he tried to cover up the story when he was asked by the pathfinder why the exiles were kicked off the nexus. Why was it whenever something happened on the nexus Tann was always involved?  If he had just told everyone the truth perhaps the uprising would not have happened or perhaps so many people would not be caught up in this shithole of a port.

She fisted her hands in anger and let out a loud breath through her mouth. There was nothing to be done about the past but perhaps she could use it to help her with the future. Perhaps she could convince Sloan she was an ally. After all they both detested Tann and both would shed no tears if something unfortunate happened to him.

 

Downloading relevant information she had flagged she pulled a ration bar out while it finished. _Uh! these things were soo gross._ Swallowing it down she heard the ping of her omni tool and closed both hers and Vitus’ tools down. She pushed herself off the bed and made her way to the exit.  Thinking about how or if she should approach Sloan.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few notes in case some of the cryptic emails didn't make sense. 
> 
> Tartarus is the deep abyss. The name comes from Greek mythology and was a dungeon of torment and also a prison for the Titans. 
> 
> Roaches are the Roekaar.  
> Indigo bird is Sara. Fun thought of the day! The female village indigo bird has blue black feathers and is known for laying it's eggs in anothers nest. When its chicks hatch they mimic the host birds chicks and but are more aggressive. 
> 
> I killed Nilken from the Nexus quest "first murder" because he always rubbed me the wrong way. I get that he probably saved all those people's lives by going against his friend when he tried to kill him. BUT the fact that planned his friends murder and showed no remorse for killing someone that was supposedly close to him just irked me. So in my version Karma bit him in the ass.


	6. Alas, so long as the music plays, we dance.*

"Dr. Harrison you cannot expect me to believe that Sara Ryder has just vanished into thin air. She was supposed to meet you at 0600 for her scheduled appointment; she has been very vocal that she wanted to return to duties, have you checked her room?" The Salarian pursed his lips as he waited for a reply on his com.

"I know Sir but when she didn't show I assumed she just blew off the appointment. I asked SAM to locate her and he says she is not on board the Nexus or the Hyperion. She's missing Sir."

 Tann unconsciously tapped his foot as he processed the information. Being Salarian meant that while this was disturbing news he had the ability to quickly process his emotions and come up with a plan.

 He cleared his throat and spoke into his com. "Dr. Harrision. I need you to deal with our Angara Friend, tell her there have been complications with Sara's pod and we are investigating. Also mention that none of her team may be informed of this delicate issue and if she wishes the research to continue she must see that it is so. Give her all the information on the human genome and relevant facts. This should tie her team over for a while. In the meantime I will deal with the pathfinder and _YOU_ will double check that things have been fully erased and not recoverable."

 Tann closed the call and took a look at the time. It was close to midday and the pathfinder was due to be inbound in a few hours. He would use this time to get as much information as possible from SAM.

 He wanted Sara Ryder back.

 

* * *

 

 Harry was worried for more than one reason. Firstly one of his med-techs had royally screwed up and against protocol they had let a family member out of cryo; that wasn't the worst part of it. He let out a deep sigh and decided that this needed to be handled internally and it was best done in person. Walking out of the cryo bay he pushed the tram button to the habitation deck. Dunn was going to blow a gasket when he told her what had happened and once he told her about Sara she would be tempted to throw him out an airlock. He just hoped the day wouldn't get any worse.

 

* * *

 

 "You have unread messages pathfinder."

 Scott put his head under his pillow and pulled up his sheets. “Sorry, Scott can’t hear you at the moment as he is currently sleeping in. If you need him leave a message after the be-ep!”

“Pathfinder you have new unread messages.”

 Scott groaned and threw a pillow towards SAM’s quantum entanglement orb.

 “Pathfinder….”

 “Alright, Alright!” I’m up! Arg SAM, could you just let me sleep in? Just once?”

 “It _IS_ noon pathfinder.”

 “Fine.” Scott rolled lazily off his bed, dragging his feet on the floor as he dumped a robe on. “I’m taking a shower and then having some coffee. "You!" He pointed  to SAM's orb. "You are to keep the vultures at bay or I swear I’ll space them if they bother me before I get my daily dose of survival juice.”

“That is not a good way to harbor unity among the crew pathfinder.”

Scott rolled his eyes and headed for the showers.

“Oh, Scott!” It’s great to see you…”

“Shhhhhh”

“I was just about to..”

The doors of the bathroom opened and he dropped his robe onto its floor.

“Shhhhhhhhh” he put a finger against Lexi’s lips as they formed a small ‘O’ and gave her a wink before the doors closed behind him.

 

* * *

 

Coffee in hand Scott read over reports he had written at the last minute and quickly pushed the send button before he could change his mind. His eyes dragged to the bright red glow on the console in front of him, he really should answer his mail.

 

_To: Scott Ryder; Pathfinder_

_From: Captain Dunn_

  _Ryder, please see me when you return to the Nexus. I have a few sensitive matters I wish to discuss with you._

  _Dunn_

 

“Hey Sam?”

“Yes pathfinder?”

“How long till we dock on the Nexus?”

“We should be arriving in 37 minutes pathfinder.”

“Alright, thanks SAM.”

 Scott opened his next mail, took a sip of coffee and read.

 

* * *

 

Scott stepped  into the cryo bay, the anger radiating off of him as he stormed into Harry’s office.

“SAM, I need you to make sure this room is fully secure and sound proof.”

“It is pathfinder.”

“Good,” he said as he stared angrily into Harry’s eyes. “You!” He pressed a finger into Harry’s chest. “If you were not my Godfather I would would have decked you by now. How could you have lost her!” Scott paced about the room. “This was not suppose to happen! The only reason I agreed to keep her wakefulness a secret was to keep her safe and now…”

  
He sunk into a chair, leaned forward and put his hands on his face as his expression shifted from anger, to pain, then sadness. “Now I have to deal with yet another shit fest. I can’t even go looking for her Harry. If I do this stupid virus spreads and who knows how many people could die if I chose Sara over, this.”  Tears freely ran down his face. “I hate this job. I hate that dad died. I hate that I have to fix every little problem that comes up. Most of all I haaate that I have to put others in front of my family.”  His voiced cracked right then as he softly spoke. “She’s all I have left Harry.”

Harry put a hand on Scotts shoulder and squeezed. “I…..” before he could speak a chirp interrupted them as Scott's com went off.  

Scott wiped his face and took a deep breath in, then out before answering the call.

“Pathfinder. I was hoping you would have made it to my office sooner. I have a pressing matter to discuss with you in person. See that you come to my office before busying yourself with other matters.” Tanns voice cut out and Scott looked at Harry.

“Can you forward those details on Ruth Bekker to my omni tool Harry? It seems the pathfinder is needed.”

 

* * *

 

Tann, Addison and Kandros stopped talking as Scott approached them. Kandros placed his hands behind his back and looked at any spot that was not Scott Ryder's eyes while Addison, shifted uncomfortably. Tann, well one never knew what Tann was thinking as his face was always set in a stern expression. Scott crossed his arms and waited impatiently for someone to speak, he had better things to do then to deal with their political bullshit right now. Growing tired of the quiet he spoke.

“I am a VERY busy man and if no one is going to tell me why I am here I am going to go and figure out what happened to my sister."

Addision looked surprised at his revelation but it looked like it was shock that he knew that she was missing. Kandros glared at Tann and gave off an aura of animosity towards him.

“Oh, I see.” Scott furrowed his brows. “You all knew she was missing and no one bothered to inform me when I first arrived!?"

Tann cleared his throat to get Scott's attention. “I asked Addison and Kandros here for obvious reasons. We all need to be a united front. Only your crew and a handful of Nexus personal knew Sara was awake. We will still be keeping that information quiet.”

“Of course you will” Scott muttered under his breath.

“We believe this course of action will keep your sister safe, where ever she is. Imagine pathfinder, if your enemies were made aware that she not only was awake but that she was no longer on the Nexus; she could be used against you.” Tann looked straight at Scott, a threat clearly implied. It said behave. “While we understand that this situation may be troubling for you we must remind you that the initiative must always come first.”

“Yes you have made that _perfectly_ clear Tann.” Scott then turned to leave, heading to SAM node.

“We are not done pathfinder.”

“Yes, yes we are” Scott said silently.

 

* * *

 

 SAM had been quiet during all of Scott’s encounters. He was trying to piece together a puzzle. Certain parts of his coding had been blacked out and he found it, ‘frustrating’ as his coding didn’t allow him to simply forget things the way humans did. It was like someone had switched off his auxiliary memory in order to make him ‘forget’. There was only one logical conclusion and he needed to speak to Scott about it.

Staring at the bright blue coding that was SAM, Scott lost himself in his thoughts.

“Pathfinder? I have a discovery that you will be interested in.”

“Hmm? What would that be SAM? Could it be that I’m dreaming all this and you will annoyingly wake me? ‘Cause if that’s it by all means go on because this shit of a living nightmare has grown old.”

“I believe that the term ‘pinch yourself’ could be used in this situation. However you are very much awake, Scott.”

“Well what is this interesting discovery SAM?”

“Portions of my coding have been blacked out. It is similar to what your father did with his memory triggers. I concluded that since just yourself, Dr. T’Perro and Sara knew of these triggers…”

“Sam are you saying Sara did this?”

“Yes, Scott.”

“Why?”

“That I cannot answer as the information has been blocked off.”

“Something happened SAM," Scott said with a hardened voice. “Something or someone scared her and she left.”  His expression hardened as he spoke. “Do what you need to do in order to find her SAM. I don’t care if you have to hack into every terminal on this station or on the Nexus. I don’t care what it takes.” He donned his pathfinder mask on. “O.K. SAM let’s go find this Bekker woman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long Chapter as I needed to get this portion of the plot 'out of the way' and putting it into two chapters didn't make sense. Now Sara's story can truly come to life and the backdrop this chapter creates will come full circle :)
> 
> I Hope the characters voices are IC. I loved writing Scott but Tann, Ug. He fights me when I write him and I felt like having Scott punch him after he threatens him.
> 
> *Flemeth Quote from Dragon age III


	7. Darkness Can Be Found

A cool breeze blew through hair that was just as dark as the night sky. The soft crunch of Sara’s boots hardly hear over the sound of gunfire. Quickly she dropped to the ground and surveyed the scene below her.  Two groups were engaged in battle below; the first seemed to be defending the building below as the other group advanced. She drew her lower lip between her teeth as she thought.

She recalled that the information she had stolen from Vitus’ had mentioned a hatch at the top of the manufacturing lab. Yes, that would be the easiest way to get the oblivion formula and she could take advantage of the fighting below, using it as a distraction. Neither party would realize she crashed their party until it was too late. Cloaking Sara made her way down towards the building, keeping the fight to her right as her eyes located a spot she could ascend. Her dad's voice echoing in her head “ _You can do this_.”

Sara took a few seconds to catch her breath from the climb, although she was somewhat recovered she was not one hundred percent. Inspecting the roof she spotted the hatch and slowly made her way to it and was not surprised that it was coded shut. An amused expression crossed her face as she let the hacking program run on her omni tool, and waited. A shot passed close to her shielded body and she dropped prone onto the roof. The sound of shuffling, shots and pain could be heard below her. Breath, she told herself as she took in one large breath and exhaled.  A small clunk rang beside her and she watched as the hatch opened, it was now or never. Without a second thought she landed inside the  building with a thud. Her hand reached for her shot gun and she scanned the room before her, a lone asari stood frozen by a console.

 

“Don’t hurt me!”

  
Sara stood up from her crouched position pointing the weapon at the asari.

 

“Please don’t shoot! I’m unarmed” 

 

Sara laughed at the asari in front of her. “There is no such thing as an unarmed biotic.  Hands where I can see them and slowly walk away from the console and kneel.”

 

The wide eyed asari knelt down with her hands up in the air.

 

“I’m Dr. Arenna Farenth who the...”

 

“Oh I know who you are.”  Sara said with disgust, she had read Dr. Nakamoto’s journals and Vitus’ notes on this heartless being in front of her. "Tell me Arenna, how much is your life worth?” Sara studied the woman and recognized that she was trying to buy time, perhaps hoping help would come from outside? Sara motioned to the door with her gun, “As you can hear from behind me things are not going well for your, friends.” Sara put her shot gun away and leaned against a wall.  “We could wait until the rest of my group arrives if you wish.” she said motioning to the door. “Or…” The right corner of her mouth lifted into a smirk as she brought a hand to her arm and pulled a daggers out of its sheath. “We could talk. Just us girls and make a deal? You don’t want to know what the boys outside will do to you once they have finished playing. Let’s make it _just_ a little bit harder for them to get inside shall we?” Sara encrypted the doors lock, making sure that the coding changed at random intervals to give her more time.

Arenna changed her tone realizing the poor little innocent asari act was not going to work. “Ryota sent you didn’t he? Probably gave the collective a sad little story about how Sloan abused his little medical breakthrough." Arenna glared at Sara. “How naive can you be? We both set out to make a highly addictive drug. The fact that oblivion had medicinal properties was of no interest to us. How do you think Sloan controls Kadara?” Arenna spat on the ground in front of her and continued to rant. “If you think your boss,  this Charlatan, will not abuse oblivion the same was Sloan has you are really gullible.”

Sara schooled her face as Arenna spoke, remembering the journals Ryota had written. The charlatan was the reason the Doctor was getting supplies and even he was suspicious about the reasons the supplies came. She would have to look into who this person was and as much as she wanted Sloan on her side against Tann, she couldn’t ignore all the signs of her tyranny. She needed to get this formula.

Spinning her blade in her hand she glanced up at Arenna.”One thing I have learned in Kadara is to put my trust in no one. Everybody lies but there is always truth hidden in those lies.” Sara pushed herself off the wall and walked closer to Arenna, the tip of her dagger just below the asari’s jaw.  “As nice as our chat has been, I’m afraid I must cut it short.”

Arenna’s pupils dilated and her breathing increased as Sara pressed the dagger against her.

 

“If I give you the formula Sloan will kill me!”

 

“No, she won’t. A doctor on Kadara?” Sara smirked. “You are far too valuable to kill and I am willing to be your life on it. Now, the formula or your life, which is it?”

 

Arenna gave a defeated sigh. “Fine, you win. I have unlocked the console.”

 

Sara removed the dagger from Arenna’s throat and backed slowly to the console to check if was truly unlocked. She didn’t want to risk that the data would be deleted if she tried opening it without the proper coding. Satisfied she started the download onto her omni tool, giving it the command to delete all files once it finished.

She heard banging from the entrance doors and Sara knew she had run out of time. “I’m sorry about this,” she said as she knocked Arenna unconscious.  Checking that the program was done Sara cloaked and with no time to waste she launched her retractable tether and as she reached the top the whoosh of doors could be heard from below. She lay exhausted on the roof looking up at the night sky when she saw it. The soft glow of a shuttle's engines. Her eyes widened as she realized that it was coming closer. _I really hate this planet_ , she moaned to herself. Still cloaked Sara picked herself up and launched herself towards the ground. There was no time for subtlety, she ran. Voices yelling behind her.

 

* * *

 

 

Reyes Vidal was usually a patient man but this little indigo bird was playing with him. She had placed a few devices on his vehicle and he had chided himself for not catching them sooner. He had had to move a small transport camp elsewhere because he was not careful enough. It had cost him one of his best sites. A line appeared between his brows as he contemplated. Four days had passed and only one report on her. She had been spotted at Krallas song and had gone off with one of Sloan's men. It made no sense. He was sure that she was not the one behind the murders yet why had she been there? Was she sent as a spy by Sloan and if so what was her objective? So many unanswered questions about her and so little information. It fascinated him that she could elude him given the size of his network. By now he should be calling her una sombra* as she had clearly cast gloom over him. She had disappeared as if the darkness itself was harboring her.

 

“Reyes, have you been listening?”

 

Reyes shook his head  slightly and turned it towards Keema. “Uh.” He rubbed the back of his neck and apologized. “Sorry Keema I just have a lot on my mind.”

 

Keema looked at Reyes fondly. “Isn’t that always the case?”  Tilting her head to the side she smiled at him. “As I was saying. A few of my contacts have come across interesting information.” She paused making sure Reyes mind was not wandering off again. The man really needs some sleep she thought. “It seems that some of those in nexus command are searching for someone. Someone that is high enough on their radar to warrant the head of nexus security to investigate the matter.” She looked straight into Reyes eyes. “Reyes, someone important has gone missing from the nexus.” His eyes widened at her implications. “I have not been able to pinpoint exactly who it is or when it happened but perhaps you can?”

“This is an interesting development, if it’s true.” Keema glared at him. “I have no doubt that your sources have reported what they have heard to you Keema but you must understand that I cannot act on rumors alone.” Reyes brought his omni tool up and started tapping away at it. “I’ll see if I can gather more information and then put some resources on this if, it works to _our_ advantage. Thank you Keema.”

She stood up and gave him a slight nod. Putting a hand on the frame of the door Keema turned slightly towards Reyes. “You look like death Reyes, get yourself some sleep.”  The doors closing behind her before Reyes could reply.

Reyes did not go to sleep. Instead he looked at the reports trickling in and let out a soft groan and then got back to work.

 

As the morning went by he reassigned a few of his cells, gave the clear on a few new recruits and sent a few orders to his lieutenants. Stretching out onto his couch he randomly chose another data pad and scrolled through its information pausing when his stomach growled. Had it been that long already? He reached for a small bag on his table and pulled out some dry jerky. Ripping the top of it off with his teeth he chewed and continued to read the report. It was from the previous night.

He had sent off a team to recover the oblivion formula. Hoping that by cutting off its supply Sloans hold on Kadara would start to cripple. Already she rarely left her palace and it was making the people question her ability to rule; he continued reading. Casualties were high, eight deaths and four wounded. They had encountered outlaw resistance at the lab, as was expected, however they didn’t account for what they found inside. A lone asari laid unconscious on the lab floor, the equipment around her unscathed or so it seemed. Upon further searching they found the labs console had been wiped, taking the formula with it. He bit off another chunk of jerky. At least Sloan couldn’t use it to control anymore _,_ he thought. Though he would have liked the formula as it had great possibilities if he could harness the useful properties of it. His eyes roamed down the screen, continuing to read. They had taken the asari in for questioning and she denied that she was not the one to wipe the console. She claimed that one of their own had questioned her, taken the formula and knocked her out. His brows drew together and his jaw clenched at the implication but he keep reading and his eyes widened.

He sat straight up and re-read the description of the saboteur, slowly. Dark haired, light armored with a shotgun at her waist. Throwing daggers sheathed on her thighs and upper arm.

Reyes mouth curved into a half smile. He had found the shadow that eluded him and was relatively sure he knew where she was headed.

  
It was time to illuminate the darkness from where she came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to include a bit more Spanish to Reyes vocabulary as it was missing in the game. I'll put translations at the notes when I do use it but I won't overwhelm you with it. I also apologize for any errors. It's late and I wanted to get this posted. I'll go over it again, later.
> 
> *Spanish is finicky. The translation for una sombra is one shadow but can mean a shadow depending on the context. Yup I know confusing. In this case I meant for it to be used as 'a shadow'.
> 
> Soooo.... Reyes and Sara next?


End file.
